


I Smile Because I Love You

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Did I Mention Fluff, Drugs, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Very much fluff, chan is smol, first I love you, gay cuties, he does one marijuana, no smut tho, oof, soft, soonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Just Soonchan cuddling and being a fluffy couple that I thought of in English class





	I Smile Because I Love You

Tiredly groaning in unison, Soonyoung and Chan took off their school bags and threw them on Soonyoung’s bedroom floor. 

 

Chan smiled softly and pushing up his round glasses. 

 

He and Soonyoung were thinking the same thing, wrapping their arms around each other and sloppily pressing their lips together again and again. 

 

“I missed you today,” Chan happily sighed, breaking away from Soonyoung but barely. He loosely ran his hand through Soonyoung’s hair, smiling when the older reconnected their lips. 

 

Soonyoung hummed. “Was-” _kiss_. “With-” _Kiss_. “You-” _Kiss_. “All-” _Kiss_. “Day-” _Kiss_.

 

Chan sighed and pulled away, sitting down on Soonyoung’s bed. “You know that’s not what I meant,” He pouted. 

 

“Well, I’m sorry that we got in trouble too many times for public display of affection,” Soonyoung muttered, but you could see on his face that he didn’t really care about it. He could care less what the teachers thought, if Chan was being a complete cutie, he was going to kiss him without a doubt. “At least we’re here now, and we can relax,” He grinned before taking a few steps towards Chan and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

The latter fell back on the bed into a starfish position, a happy feeling bubbling in his stomach as he heard the familiar crinkling of paper and Ziploc bags being opened. 

 

Soonyoung crawled up to the head of his bed and laid down, making eye contact with Chan before focusing on lighting the joint in between his lips. Curls of grey smoke ascended into the dry air of the room, along with releasing an ashy stench. 

 

Soonyoung lazily opened his arms with a soft welcoming smile, watching as Chan crawled into his embrace, taking his glasses off and setting them on the nearby stand that wasn’t quite an arm’s reach away - Soonyoung had to take them from him and place them on the nightstand himself - before settling down, lying completely on top of the other, listening to his heart beating. Their legs were somehow already intertwined. Chan nestled his face into Soonyoung’s shoulder, hair tickling the older’s chin. Soonyoung’s one arm was resting on his back, holding him close. He thought about how precious and soft the younger looked in his sweater that he stole from him, it being too big for him and practically swallowed his small frame. 

 

Reaching over with his free hand, Soonyoung grabbed his large phone from beside him and began to put on the playlist that he and Chan had made on Spotify one day. The music echoed the otherwise silent room, and it was nice. All they needed to be happy was to be in the presence of each other, they didn’t even have to be talking. 

 

A few minutes passed by, nothing happening but Soonyoung running his hands through the younger’s hair. “What are you thinking about?” He whispered, breaking the silence between them. Chan didn’t respond, only raising his head from his boyfriend’s chest and looking at him, their faces only inches apart. He just smiled and leaned in, capturing the other’s lips in a soft and innocent kiss. Soonyoung’s mouth tasted gross, like an ashtray mixed with a skunk's horrible smell, or otherwise known as marijuana. Chan didn’t care though, he was used to it, and knew his mouth tasted the exact same after he smoked, too. 

 

Chan was the one who pulled away, but just enough so they could rub their noses together.

 

“You’re too cute,” Soonyoung told him, a smitten smile on his face. Chan bit his lip, something he often did when he was thinking. 

 

Before he could open his mouth to speak his mind like Soonyoung had expected, he reached over and took the joint from the other’s hand and put it in between his lips, inhaling the smoke before turning his head and exhaling, being careful as to not get any smoke in Soonyoung’s face. Now holding the joint between his index and middle finger, Chan leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again. 

 

“Soonie,” Chan said in between a kiss. Soonyoung hummed in acknowledgment and they both pulled away. Looking into his caring and curious eyes, Chan knew he could tell him. “I love you,” He simply said, barely having to think about it, and certainly not hesitating. “I love you too, baby,” Soonyoung responded right after, reconnecting their lips. It was the first time they had said it to each other, and nothing felt more right. 

 

Their kisses turned more loving and deep before Soonyoung had to set down the joint in the ashtray on his nightstand so he could have both hands wrapped around his boyfriend. He began to kiss down Chan’s neck, the younger gasping as he sucked on his skin. 

 

Their shirts were thrown to bedroom floor soon after, the rest of their clothes following quickly. Soonyoung held him close as he made love to him, due to it being Chan’s first time. 

 

He mouthed reassuring kisses all over the younger’s body, the latter having complete trust in Soonyoung, knowing without a doubt he would take good care of him. 

 

The music having been turned off a while ago, the only sound that could for a long amount of time was a mix of loud and quiet moans and a lot of I love you's.  

**Author's Note:**

> hi there bud I know you're reading this...that's it. Thanks for reading :) I'm trying to write more and improve my writing. Comments are very appreciated


End file.
